Love at First Flight?
by luckypugwrites
Summary: Max and Fang in a totally new setting with totally different super-powers!  Can Max get the flock together and save the world, while handling everything that's being thrown at her?  *Rated M for language*
1. Chapter 1

I was depressed. As per usual my parents were running late in picking me up. Why had I thought this was going to be any different? It was almost physically impossible for my parents to get _anywhere_ on time, picking me up, dropping me off, getting to work, taking me to my various practices; they couldn't even make dinner reservations on time! Don't get me wrong, I love my mom to bits, and am starting to trust Jeb again, he and my mom Dr. Martinez and newly married, but, it's just sad, I always seem to be the only adult in the house. At least I can usually get to class on time, make dinner without burning the house down (my food may not taste as great as Iggy's but at least I don't burn down the entire house), and get all of my homework done before midnight everyday.

I mentally berated myself for not taking the offer to ride home with Dylan. Even he could tell my parents would be two hours late again, and he'd only known me for a month. I sighed quietly. This was just perfect. Giving in, I sat down on the side walk and took out my homework to start. There was a reason my parents needed to get themselves real cell phones, and it was so that I could at least call them and tell them to pick me up at the library when they're running this late so I don't have to stand outside the school looking like a creep. I, of course had my own cell, that I paid for myself, but my parents refused to buy one for themselves, being stuck in the past.

Someone plopped down behind me. I groaned, could this day get any worse?

"You could show some appreciation for the company you know." Fang's voice was pouty. It was getting less and less unusual for him to show emotion, well around me anyway. Of course I didn't need to even look up to know who it was, I guessed even before he spoke. Fang was the only one who was ever at the school this late, usually because he always had detention for being tardy. I honestly didn't know how he managed to be late so often.

"It's a lot of hard work. I have to purposely over-sleep, then walk really slow, linger and chat with some fellow stragglers, and then I have to mess up my locker combo about six times to waste time before class. It's totally a hard-knock life for me." Fang smirked. God, that smirk always seemed to melt it's way into my heart, no matter how used to it I was getting.

"Fangie! How many times do I have to tell you not to listen in on my internal narrations?" My question was both exasperated and rhetorical.

So was his response, "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Fangie'? The names Fang, I let you get away with calling me that stupid name the 'rent gave me, sometimes anyway, is that not enough for you?"

That was a cheap shot for him to pull. He knew I only called him that as a reaction to something he's done. So what else would I do but pull the oldest trick in the book and set my face in a heart-wrenching pout.

His smiled disappeared, "Hey, now don't do that! Come on you know what pouts do to me! I was just joking ok? Sorry!" Fang could never stand it when I pouted, my pouts were magical. They even worked wonders on Dylan, the new kids who looked like a teen wonder. Legit.

God did that boy whine a lot! But as always his whining melted the pout off my face and I smiled hugging him, "I know."

We went on chatting for a little while, while we both waited for our rides home. Fang had his permit, but he couldn't drive since he hurt himself fencing, go figure, the guy was a glutton for injuries. I wasn't old enough for my permit yet, but I'm still counting down the days till I turn 17 and can get it.

Fang's mom arrived first, big surprise. The three of us chatted a bit and then they left, leaving me once again alone. Fang was adopted and his mom was really nice, although it was a tad awkward when Fang told me his mom thought I was cute. I think she really wants Fang and me to date, because I'm kind of responsible and most of Fang's ex's looked like he picked 'em up off a street corner. The boy had awful taste in women.

I don't mind being alone, I've gotten used to it, having to rely on myself from a pretty young age, now it was kind of comforting in a way. Today, however, was different. I couldn't rid myself of a nagging feeling I'd had every since Fang left. It was almost like someone was watching me. That was never good.

I attributed that paranoia to my not wanting to be alone for once. I always felt that way after hanging out with Fang, it might be due to the fact that he's always hitting on me and I am almost painfully single, after all, but that probably wasn't it. Fang would chase anything in a skirt, literally. Once they dressed his brother up as a girl and Fang hit on him, poor Parker! His therapy is so going to cost a lot.

To try and rid myself of my nagging paranoia, I took out my phone and started debating who to text. Nudge was my best friend, but she was still probably at her swim meet or on the bus home having a ball and probably wouldn't answer. I could text Dylan too, he gave me his number but he didn't have mine so I felt like texting him would be really creepy. Looks like the only other person to text would be Fang. He wasn't my first choice but he always answered and texting someone was _way _better then being completely alone. The text I sent was only three letters long, 'Hey', but in the time it took me to send it, many things happened.

I fell to the sidewalk, my parents pulled in and someone stepped out for the shadows.

"Phew, finally, everyone's gone! I thought that flirt would never leave! Ugh I hate waiting as a shadow." The stranger chirped cheerily.

"Max, sweetie, get off the ground. It's really not a becoming position for a young lady like yourself." My mother admonished me.

My mouth dropped, "MOM! You just saw me fall to the ground and the first thing you say to me is that lying on the sidewalk is un-becoming? Not even 'Hi Max' or 'What happened sweetie' or better yet, 'Who the heck is that stranger, do you know him?' By the way _do _you know that guy because I sure don't and he seems to think he's friendly with **someone** here!"

Call me paranoid, and many people have, but that stranger creeped me out. I wanted away from him as soon as possible, or to at least know who the heck he is!

"Oh relax sweetie, of course you know him, he's your half-brother." She smiled and walked over to hug the stranger.

My eyes were about popping out of my freaking head, "My WHAT?"

"Max, love, stop being so dramatic." My father told me. Of course he's concerned with _me_ being **over**-dramatic. I bit back the words to tell my 'father' off, saying that I wasn't being over dramatic but he wasn't being dramatic enough. Hadn't they ever heard of breaking news gently?

"I'm here to take you to your new school M."

The name was hauntingly familiar. I vaguely remembered someone calling me that when I was little, back when my parents I had lived in our old house.

I gasped lightly, "It's you! You're my brother? I remember you! We used to play together." I started pacing.

So great, my merry band of misfits was growing. I already had a half-sister and now I find out I have a half-brother, what gives? Who were all these half-parents? Did my mom like turkey-stuffers that much?

He smiled and bowed condescendingly, "One in the same."

Fang chose that moment to reply, "You really shouldn't bother hiding your intentions from me. I could have told you it was your brother and breathe. REMEMBER TO BREATHE!"

Even distance couldn't stop his mind-reading. My quick reply was mental, I knew he'd get it. It was a simple word 'Thanks'. He sent a smiley-face in reply, then my 'half-brother' started getting agitated.

I looked at him innocently, "What?"

He looked at me strangely, and then tilted his head to the side, "Don't lose him. He'll be a good ally in the future."

Another text from Fang 'Tell him, that he can bet his rear on it.'

I looked on from my phone, confused. "S can you stop having mental conversations with the afore mentioned, quote-unquote, 'flirt' and using me as a medium to translate? It gets confusing."

He smiled back innocently, "Sorry sis," I wasn't sure if I totally believed that apology but still nodded my head in acceptance. Fang of course texted back "Nope," the idiot sure was arguable.

My thoughts were running along the lines of 'Fangie stop being a smart alec' when I suddenly realized, I still had no clue why we were all here talking.

"So I'm guessing this is something really important we need to talk about and or do or whatever, but can't we do this at home? Or at least somewhere somewhat private? I've been at this place for nearly twelve hours I'd rather just go home." My voice was pleading by the end of my miniature monologue.

"Oh sweetheart," my mom's face fell, "Baby we met here to tell you, you can't come home. It's not safe."

Jeb added, "There are a lot of things going on that you don't know about yet, I'm sure Fang will use his better judgment in what he tells you as well as your brother; but the point being our house is no longer safe for you."

My mouth was almost quite literally on the floor by now and tears were starting to form burning pools in my eyes, that was a great thing about living in an abnormal town, those quaint little expressions everyone uses but no one thinks can ever happen, often do happen, so yeah, my jaw was way farther below the limit of most normal people's jaws.

"Cheer up champ, you get to live with your big brother again. And hey, with me I promise you'll get to be a kid more."

I was definitely crying now. It took a lot to make me cry. I may not have loved my life before but that didn't mean I wanted to leave it now. I loved my parents, how could they just abandon me like this?

Fang came out of the shadows and just hugged me. He held onto me as I sobbed, silently and tightly, while my family just watched on awkwardly. No one was surprised he'd be there. He lived within walking distance of the school; they figured he'd start walking as soon as he figured out something 'bad' was going to happen. Fang might have been an aloof, arrogant flirt at his best, but he wasn't a bad guy and when the situation demanded it, he could be a great friend.

He started lightly rubbing my back, right at the base of my neck, right where he knew always calmed me. "Shhh its ok Max. Don't worry, you're not going to be cut off from us, your just going to be house jumping a lot and home schooled. No big deal right?"

I sniffled, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and hugged me tighter. I curled up inside his arms. Somehow my mind started straying to wondering about if this was what it was like to have a boyfriend.

Fang started to chuckle. I could feel the chuckles in his ribs and they sort of tickled. "That's really what you think about right now Max?"

I blushed bright red, it took a lot to make me do that too. I wasn't very keen on those emotion things. I'd totally forgotten he could read my mind, in all honesty, I was too relaxed. My first thought was to immediately deny it, but it was a rhetorical question and he'd know when I was lying. So, considering the risks, I just stayed silent and nodded slightly into Fang's chest.

Fang was even taller then some of the teachers, so tall that even when I was wearing my four inch heels, he still was a head taller then me.

My brother was of a similar physique to Fang, except where S had ribbons of muscle, Fang was tall and thin. While Fang was calming me down, S was packing away my things.

"Hey sis, if you're done with your osmosis into Fangie, there's something else you should know," I opened my eyes and looked up at my brother, "My house isn't ready for you quiet yet and you still have to finish the rest of school this week. We were planning on pulling you out during break. So here's the awkward part, you kind of need to find a friends house to stay at for a day or two."

Fang offered up his house for me to crash at, he said "It's cool if she stays at my house, we've got plenty of room and my parents don't care who I have over as long as we don't trash the place."

This was the point my parents choose to raise a concern, "Now Max, I really don't think we're comfortable with you spending the night at this young man's house. He seems like a fine gentlemen, but you're a young lady, it's just not appropriate."

I detached myself from Fang at this point, "Lemme get this straight, you're all for shipping me off to live with my brother who I haven't had any contact with for the past nearly 16 years, but you are hesitant for me to spend two or three days with my friend I've known for the past 3 or so years? COME ON! Well hey guess what? If I need a house and Fang's offering I'm accepting his offer because at this point I don't want to live with you anymore!"

"Max." Fang was using his warning voice. That voice usually turned my knees to jelly, it was so sexy!

"No Fang, I'm not going to take back what I just said. I lived alone long enough, now I'm done. I'm ready to stop taking care of my parents."

He sighed but didn't push it further. "Alright, come on, let's head home. Mum's almost finished dinner."

I nodded and reached down to grab my bag and then blinked once. It wasn't there. Where could it have gone?

"Relax M, I already took care of them," S patted my shoulder; "if you need something just summon it."

I groaned, "I _suck_ at summoning!"

S laughed, "I know sis, that's why I did that. To give you some practice." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I glared playfully back then muttered "Fine." Glaring was something I do well.

I turned to Fang and he nodded, we turned and started to leave, without a goodbye.

When I was almost out of hearing distance, my mother whispered, "I love you baby, this isn't goodbye, we'll meet again. I love you."

We all went our separate ways and the school fell to sleep with the relaxing quiet of the night bugs.

Fang and I walked in silence for a few minutes. The first sound to break the silence was a bemused chuckle from Fang. I was confused; my mind had been completely blank for the past five minutes, so he couldn't have been laughing at my thoughts.

Fang answered in his, new trademark pouty voice, "First off I was chuckling, not laughing, and you're right I'm not chuckling at your thoughts, I was bemused by something you did earlier."

Something I had done earlier? That perplexed and muddled my thoughts further.

"Ouch slow down the brain waves they're starting to give me a headache girlie. And do you really want to know?"

I nodded, waiting patiently for him to explain. Waiting patiently was kind of a rare thing for me, I'm really not that patient, so Fang knew better then to keep me in suspense, lest he want to end up sterile.

"You called me Fang. A few times actually, I think."

My eyes widened. We both stopped walking and stared at each other, my thoughts were racing again. The sounds of both of our hearts pounding seemed to echo on the quiet streets. Slowly and hesitantly Fang bent down, lower and lower. I tilted my head up and started leaning on my tiptoes. He kissed me gently.

That single kiss was enough to set my _entire_ face ablaze and turn my knees to mush. The thing about mush was, it's never very stable. My knees started to give way under me. I fell onto Fang's slender chest. His arms wrapped themselves around me of their own accord and we just stood there for a while.

It took a while for me to realize I could hear Fang's thoughts. They were split between an old wives tale and me. The wives tale was that when two people fell in love and kissed, they could transfer their powers to one another. It was said that it was nature's way of balancing intellect with physical abilities. The tale also says that a couple should have no secrets and sharing abilities opens one another to learn what the other could have been hiding.

"Looks like it's not just an old wives tale." Neither of us was sure who said it first.

_Well this makes communications easier._ I thought.

_Tell me about it,_ thought Fang with a smile.

We walked the rest of the way home hand-in-hand, mentally conversing. I was pretty sure I could get used to this. It's a natural feeling. Fang seconded the thought. It was a good thing both of us are usually honest people. Well, not just usually honest, we were what some people would call brutally honest with the people we trusted. Needless to say there were few people we trusted.

Fang swears he only listens to teachers when they ask questions purposely knowing no student would be able to answer them. I think that's a bunch of bull poopie but hey, I may end up doing the same thing, so who really cares?

I of course still thought out loud, a lot, "Hmmm…. If both halves of the couple share powers, what'd you get from me?"

"I don't know yet, maybe you're a thought projector," he nuzzled his chin in my tangled hair softly, "You're thoughts have always been the easiest for me to read."

I contemplated this slowly on the walk home. There were so many missing variables in the equation.

At Fang's house we were finally an official couple. He actually asked me out while we were walking. I hate to admit it but it was kind of really romantic, just the two of us walking alone in the moonlight, after slowly growing closer and closer over the years we'd known each other, holding hands, clinging to each other. Then he gently pulled me to a stop and in the most gentle and sweet voice asked me to be his girlfriend. It was totally surreal in an I-don't-ever-want-this-to-end sort of way.

I wanted to be ecstatic but it felt too normal for me to be anything but calmly happy. No one thought it was weird I was too happy to be excited, but I didn't pick up on what they did think of me, it didn't occur to me that that was strange. I'd never been called pretty so many times and known that the people meant it. It felt amazing to me.

I spent the first night on the couch at Fang's house and the next in the spare guest room. Some out of town friends were there when I got there so Fangs parents gave me the option of the couch or the floor of someone's room. The couch was easiest on my back. No need to add pain into the equation. And I also didn't want to add in the awkward factor of sleeping on someone's floor. But man, was the guest bedroom nice! It was so plush and totally furnished.

Staying at Fang's house was pretty cool, his parents actually made breakfast in the morning and were around when we woke up. Not only that, but they ate with us and talked at breakfast. It was like having a real family. I was really starting to like that, I could totally get used to being there.

The third day there was Friday. It was my last day of public school, and my last day at Fang's house. That day at school was one of those days I would eventually long to forget but remember for ever. And let me tell you, if you're one of those lucky people who never get the unfortunate luck to experience a memory like that, YOU ARE ONE LUCKY BUTTHEAD! I've had more then my fair share of those stupid memories.

It happened at lunch on Friday. Fang and I were in line to get a hot lunch when my Nudge walked up to us. Nudge, who was usually bouncy and bubbly, looked nervous and flighty, like a bird almost.

"Hey Nudge" I warmly greeted my best friend.

"Hey don't eat that." Was her reply

"Awe come on Nudge, do you really think it's poisoned?" Fang chimed in.

"It. Is." Nudge was adamant. Gosh, the girl could be more stubborn then Angel, who most resembled a very stubborn, 8 year old.

"Fine Nudge," I put back the lunch I was going to get, "What can I eat then?"

"Stick to the vending machines if you need to but if you can avoid it don't eat at all, drinks are ok." Nudge breathed in a rush then ran off, probably to warn her other friends. We were all friends, with Gazzy, Iggy and Angel, but it was really Nudge who kept the peace and got us all to be friends in the first place. How Fang and I became friends, is a totally different story, one that's way too long to tell her.

Fang and I exchanged glances, and then shrugged. It took some mental begging but I got him to put his lunch back; we both bought waters, and then stopped at the vending machines to grab some snacks.

We sat down and ended up talking through most of lunch. With less food there was a lot more time to chat, not that we really needed lunch to chat, we could talk at anytime during school and in any class without getting caught. Telecommunication beat texting any day.

We were walking back to class when we stopped. The line to the nurse's office was out the door and down the hallway. Usually there were never more then one or two kids, maybe four tops in the office, but today it seemed like half of every grade was in there. How'd we figure out about this line? I nearly walked right into some freshmen standing there. I was no Michele Kwan, I could hold my own in a fight, but ask me to look like a graceful girl and you might as well ask a pterodactyl to come out of being dead or hiding or whatever and let you ride it.

_Whoa. Maybe Nudge was right!_ Was both of our thoughts.

Fang and I looked at each other and then immediately began searching out the nurse's thoughts.

_"…good lord what are they serving to these kids? A school wide epidemic where every kid that bought lunch today. Oh lord what if someone poisoned them!"_

A school-wide epidemic? How had Nudge known about that? What's happening?

That day S showed up after fifth period to pick me up. He said he was going to wait until the end of school but it wasn't safe at all any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much everyone whose read this! Y'all are great! I feel the need to let anyone who cares know that this story actually started out as a project for my history, needless to say my teacher wasn't completely thrilled with the length, but hey, she's the one who assigned a fictional story. I mean the women gave us free reign, literally, all we really had to do was right a fictional story! Of course I went to town, how many of you wouldn't? So in this chapter we really get some more insight into Max's mind, lemme know if you like it or if I should go to less insight like in the first chapter, it'd be much appreciated! Well, anyway, the story and plot line do belong to me, as I stated earlier, but sadly, quite a few of the characters don't. They belong to the genius, James Patterson, who really should get his butt in gear and pump out another novel, who wasn't totally heart-broken and disappointed after _Fang_, I sure as heck was! Ok disclaimer over, now it's story time so settle down and enjoy!

* * *

You know, to be honest, I totally thought I would be excited to go live with my half-brother, I mean he said I could be a normal kid again! Who wouldn't want that? But that's the thing about life, it just has to be so gosh-darn ironic. I finally started getting the life I secreted always dreamed of having, or at least parts of it were coming together and I couldn't have the best of both worlds. Shy little Max-the-Wall-Flower, finally gets the most perfect boyfriend she could have ever dreamed of and has to leave him. Is it really worth it? Which did I want more? Of course I had to choose to leave, not only would it ensure the greater chance of my safety, but the safety of the few I cared about. I could never be selfish enough to stay and risk them getting hurt on my behalf, no matter how much it'd hurt to begin with.

That's why when S came to pick me up during fifth period I tried my best to keep disappointment from colouring my voice. Of course I had already told everyone good-bye, knowing today was my last day at that school, but it still didn't make the moment any better. I would miss all my friends so much; Nudge and her amazing fashion sense, the way Gazzy can clear out a room (as long as I was safely upwind, if you catch my drift), Iggy's cooking, Angel's sense innocence and sense of humor as well as the fact that she always listened to me (whether everyone else did or not) and of course I'd miss Fang. Fang, what would I ever do without him? In a few short days, he'd become my entire life, is it possible for someone to live without their life? No, I didn't think so. So what on earth was I going to do without my other half? My everything?

"Hey now, don't worry. You'll never be fully rid of me. You know that. I'll always be listening if you need me." Fang told me and then gave me one of his gorgeous half-grins, he knew I loved them.

He was right, of course. Fang was always right, he was also always a little cocky, but that's one of the things I love about him. All I could do to acknowledge that statement was nod and hug him tightly. _It still won't be the same, not having you around to hug._ I'd resorted to our special way of communicating, because I no longer trusted my voice. That was one thing that sucked about me, when I'm upset I become the quietest, most docile, freaking doormat! I just don't trust my voice to not betray me, so I don't use it at all, and let me advise you now, not a smart idea, it usually just gets me screwed over. Which is of course never fun.

_Oh but screwing is so fun when you do it right!_ Fang complained jokingly over our mental broadcast.

_In the ear, right? _I had to reply back, no matter the situation, pervy jokes had to be carried out.

He smiled again, _Oh, totally, you know it girl!_ Then he winked and I have to admit that was enough to make me laugh and I cracked him a smile as I headed over to S to head out. I thanked every god and goddess I knew of that I had Fang now, I'm not sure I would have been able to get through this without him.

My brother refused to tell me where we were going, which, quite frankly, kind of pissed me off. Not only was he taking me from all my friends but I wasn't allowed to know where we were going?

"Hey, kiddo, don't go all pouty like that. It's not that I don't trust you it's just really...complicated."

Complicated? Bull. I can list twelve things more complicated then this. If you're taking me away from my safety, would it not make sense to let me know where we're going in case I have to say, I don't know, call for emergency help? I get the whole "The fewer who know, the smaller the chance of a rat letting the enemy know" mentality, but it just wasn't practical with me.

"Yikes! Meow! I'm almost a little afriad to figure out the extent your vocaublarly has been coloured." he smiled at me.

I grinned back, "Oh, don't be such a priss, you know you totally wanna know how big a potty-mouth your little sis is."

We both laughed, it felt kind of natural, maybe I could get used to something like this.

"Oh, you know too well," he paused dramatically, miming being heartbroken, then in a normal conversational tone, asked, "you like to sing? I love having the radio on while I drive."

I eyed him suspiciously as he help a innocent facade, "You talked to Fang, didn't you!" I demanded, of course singing was one of the things I loved doing, especially in the car. I may or may not be a horrible singer, I'm really not sure (no ones really heard me enough to point it out), but I still absolutely love singing. That's how Fang and I first met. I was singing loudly to my music and he walked up behind me, without me noticing. When I noticed he was there, I flipped out. He just laughed, typical Fang. After that we slowly became friends and then, as corny as it is, we slowly fell in love. And I don't regret a single second of it.

"Now why would assume that?" he asked, batting his eyes innocently.

"'Cause you're like an open-book bro. And I can tell when you're bs-ing me and when you got intell from outside sources, so spill or I'll get very mischievous at the next rest stop. You really don't want that do you?" I threw him my most wide-eyed, innocent look and then we both laughed again.

"Okay, okay I did, now no pranking the rest stop okay? I like not having to think about if I'm allowed to stop somewhere or am banned." he smirked at me, so Fang hadn't held back.

"That was only once!" I pouted. He chuckled more and then turned on my favourite station. I guess I could just sing the rest of the ride, wasn't the best idea, but it was a compromise to bugging S or Fang the entire ride. I would have slept except for that it was the middle of the day and I like physically can't fall asleep in the day, normally car rides can just knock me out, but during the day I just can't sleep. It really sucked at nap time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks so much everyone whose read this! Y'all are great! So, I think I like the way the last chapter worked out and I gonna try to keep up writing like that. :) Lemme know if it isn't to your liking! Well, anyway, the story and plot line do belong to me, as I stated earlier, but sadly, quite a few of the characters don't. They belong to the genius, James Patterson, who really should get his butt in gear and pump out another novel, I mean who wasn't totally heart-broken and disappointed after _Fang_, I sure as heck was! Okay! Disclaimer over, now it's story time so settle down and enjoy!

* * *

Memories of the shenanigans Fang and I did over the years started bubbling to the surface at the gas station. It's a wonder neither of us actually had a record by now. I mean we weren't really bad kids, but we did get ourselves into some nasty situations. Of course most of the time it had to be Fang's idea to get into mischief, but regardless of whose idea it was I was always his second-in-command. Another thing I loved about him.

Too lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized someone had entered the car, of course by now I should know better then to day dream, after all the trouble I've been in, but sometimes a girl just can't help herself. So, when did I notice there was someone else in the car? When they shoved a rag over my mouth and nose and I blacked out.

To this day I really am not sure how long I was out cold. I woke up a few hours later in a storehouse with no windows or doors, meaning no accurate way to gauge how much time had passed. Also with my hands tied behind my back there was no option of checking a watch or cell for the time. My captors had even kindly the clock for the large room they were keeping me in. However, they were kind enough to leave me a mattress pad, a small bowl for I don't even want to know what, and a cell-mate.

While I was very groggy, this lovely cell-mate wasn't, as soon as I was awake she was talking and never stopped. There was a point when I debated if this cell-mate was supposed to be a form of torture for me. It seemed like it, her incessant blathering made it impossible to even think. After three hours I snapped.

"Is it possible for you to go three freaking seconds without talking?" I had had enough, so I nearly screamed that at her.

Her face fell and she looked crushed for a minute, then quietly said, "Oh, it's too possible. At home I was never allowed to say a word, I guess now since I can talk I've gone a little over board." She looked crest-fallen.

I sighed, my freaking conscience was telling me to apologize again, I'm such a sap. "Look I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just not used to people talking to me, it makes me slightly irritated."

"Oh." She still looked sad.

Cursing myself mentally up one side and down the other I spoke up again, "Why don't you tell me more about yourself."

Her face instantly brightened as she launched into a very detailed history of herself. During a particular back story about her cousins boyfriend and how her uncles flipped out when they found out her boyfriend had served time in prison and something occurred to me. Gosh, I really need to think more this should have occurred to me a long time ago!

"Hey, Penny, I really hate to interrupt you but I might have a way out of here, I just need silence for it."

Her eyes lit up but she remained silent for me as I explained about how Fang and I communicated. She nodded excitedly when I asked her if she thought my plan could work. I muttered "Wonderful" in a congratulatory way to myself, since I might just be able to save us. I felt very brave and proud. Quietly I tried to search out Fang's mind.

When I found him he seemed to be resting. Of course, it had to be about one o'clock. He always napped in sixth period, that must be where he was now, and I had to figure out some way to wake him. Gently I started prodding his mind, trying to coerce him to wake up. Finally it did, Fang was a little muddled at first though, which was a bit annoying in the situation.

_Fang? Fang? Hello?_

_Huh? What? Max, oh hey, what's up? _I groaned out loud, he wasn't always the brightest one, and I'm pretty sure he started by trying to say part of that out loud.

_Can you sense where I am? Like ever?_ I had to ask him first, it was the only way my plan could work.

His response took a while and was preceded by information I would have normally laughed at, but in the current situation found a bit annoying.

_Max, thanks a bunch! You woke me up just in time so the teacher never caught me sleeping! You're the best. And secondly sometimes. It all depends, I started trying back before you moved but I think S might have put a blocker on you so even I can't trace you._

"Damnit!" I spoke out loud and startled myself, as well as Penny, "Whoops, sorry. Sort of an unconscious reaction thing, ha."

Penny looked up at me curiously, "What caused that reaction?" her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Fang says he thinks someone put a blocker on me so no one can trace me, including him." I explained ominously.

Her eyes grew wider, if this girls gets any more news her eyes might just take over her entire face!

_Max? Max, are you there? I know you're upset. Why did you ask? _Here was the side of Fang I loved most of all, the caring side. He was concerned, and I felt bad. I never see this side cause I'm also so happy with him he has no need to be concerned for me. I sighed out loud again.

_You have to relax and try to take control of my body, it's the only way I can show you. _I thought for a minute. Fang had tried once before to take over my body to tease me, but he wasn't relaxed enough to make it work right. But if he succeeds this time, poor little Penny might be a little more then freaked out if I start randomly acting like Fang, or checking out my own body.

"Hey, Penny. There's something you should be warned of, I'm about to try to have Fang take over my body, so if 'I' start acting weird, let me know so I can yell at Fang later, please?" I had put air quotes around 'I' because it wouldn't technically be me acting odd, but it would look like it.

She paled a little but nodded confidently. I beamed at her and then closed my eyes, it only took a few seconds to feel his presence once I started to relax.

_Are you sure about this? _He was scared and I felt awful for causing that fear but there was nothing else I could do.

_Yes._ After that one simple word there was the strangest sensation all over my body. It felt like it should hurt, but it didn't, it almost tickled. And then there I was watching a scene before me, almost like it was right out of a movie. I could see the characters, but they couldn't see me. The stars were Penny, and me.

I'll tell you the first thing Fang did when he had full control of my body was look down my shirt. The pig, he could have just asked, so typical of him. Then he looked around and I could see comprehension dawning on his face, it was slightly amusing at first.

"You have a warped sense of humor you know." I gasped in shock and looked down to see Fang, glaring at me, as me. Weirdest experience ever! That's when it hit me, "You can hear me?"

He nodded, and his body language was rather sarcastic, which I really didn't appreciate, since it was my body after all.

"Oh, suck it up, this was your doing remember?" he glared again, which made me giggle.

"Right, can she hear me?" I nodded to Penny.

He nodded 'no' and I was rather confused, "If she can't hear me, then why is she looking over here with that confused look?"

He sighed, "To her it looks like you're communicating with an empty space," and then I understood, my mind is still attached to my body somehow that's why he can hear me, but other than that I'm nothing.

He looked sad when I realized that, but I just motioned for him to have Penny explain everything to him. While she was talking, I began to cautiously explore my limits in this astral ghost form thing. I made it all the way to the wall when I realized I had so many more options now. So what did I do? I took advantage of Penny's motor-mouth and started plotting escape routes.

When I was satisfied with the routes and emergency routes I found, I returned to find Penny wrapping up her story.

Perfect timing, I mused, and then motioned for Fang to walk to me.

He had a perplexed look on my face but didn't disobey. "I have a plan. Once I explain this all to you I want you to leave my body immediately, then return to your house, pack up three travel spells, and bring them to the address I tell you. We're going to escape. And I know exactly how."

When I finished explaining my plan, Fang just looked at me in awe, and after a while, uttered the highest praise one could you receive from him, "I never knew you were such a master mind! You're a genius!"

I smiled deviously, and told him to give me my body back. It was time to put my master-mind plan to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So I got a little bored of keeping the language P/C so I just upped the rating to 'M'. Also sorry if there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I know I'm not personally a big fan of stories that are all talk and not action. That's about it for this Author Note. Uhh, I just started reading _Angel_ and I love it, I also don't own any of the characters from the _Maximum Ride_ series. Enjoy!

* * *

Fate is a strange thing. It has a way of being so sporadic that no one ever really knows what to expect. Sometimes things work out more perfectly then you could ever imagine, and other times fate just likes to bitch-slap you. And it was apparent, whoever liked to control my fate, really loved going from hot to cold at the drop of a hat.

First off, I realized I'd actually have to explain my plan to Penny, since she couldn't hear it whilst I explained it to Fang. Already logistics somewhere in the back of my mind screamed only to tell her what she absolutely needs to know.

"Penny?" I broached cautiously; she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Is that you again Max?" she sounded scared.

I nodded and she looked more nervous, "Umm, before when you asked me to tell you if he did anything icky? Well… he… uhhh… looked down your… uhh… your shirt." She looked embarrassed like it was _her_ shirt he was looking down.

I brushed off this information I already knew casually, "Yeah, I'll yell at him later for that, thanks," I smiled briefly-it's best if you escape team isn't scared shitless of you, just saying—"Penny I have a way to get us out of here but you have to trust me and listen and do exactly as I say when I say so, got it?"

Her face lit up with fear and excitement. I could tell she was uneasy about having to ask how high when I said jump and how I got my plan but was desperate to get out—and it as that desperation that won over. It was soon followed by determination and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna quickly scout for a weapon or two from around here and then we leave. What I need you to do is to follow me quietly and do exactly what I say, got it?"

She nodded again, confident this time and I grinned to myself. This was gonna be easy—or so I had thought.

Well that was what I thought but as most of us have figured out by now, thought and reality are often two very different things.

"First things first Penny, I need you to untie me," I said as I began maneuvering myself so she have access to my hands. Although her were also bound, our hands were only tied enough to restrict the mobility of our arms, not the dexterity of our hands.

Once both of us were free I scanned the room with my hands on my hips. Sighing I grabbed the bowl and rolled it over in my hands for a minute and then passed it to Penny.

"If someone grabs you whack 'em over the head with that, it won't do a lot of damage, especially if you don't put a lot of power behind it, but I should stun 'em enough for you to get away." Hopefully, I added silently in my head.

At this Penny had a second of indecision as she tentatively reached for the bowl, conflicting emotions flitted across her face for a millisecond, but she pushed them away.

Then I scanned again for something for me. It took a moment to find it but once I did a small smile crept onto my face. A rip, there was a rip in the mattress pad: the perfect opening for me to get a mattress spring, a rather deadly makeshift weapon.

I set to work quickly to get my spring. Time was against us. Fang would be here in less then three hours, not to mention that our mysterious captures could show up at any minute. But at last I had three springs, one I tucked in my waistband, one I tucked into my bra, and one concealed in my palm for easy access.

Now it was time to start our escape. It would be arduous, physically and mentally taxing—to a four-year-old. Our escape wouldn't actually be all that difficult. There was a heating vent on the far side of the room; it was broken so you could pull the grate off. Then all we had to do, theoretically, was crawl to the end where it let out into another broken grate in the building next door. After that we would walk out and meet Fang. As far as I could tell there were no booby traps that would set off a giant conflagration or worrisome leaks that'd make you wish you'd studied stoichiometry.

So it was now or never, quietly, I motioned for Penny to follow me and not make a sound. Single file we crawled through the vent systems trying not to make a single solitary sound—which isn't an easy feat in such an old building. It took a little while to reach the end because of the snail pace we were traveling at to help minimize noise, but at last we made it to the end. I had taken point so I reached the grate first, and when I peered out to make sure the coast was clear, things started to take a turn for the worst. The sight that greeted me was one Fang will definitely not be happy: a shirtless dude, peeing—how classy? Yes, apparently the room I had chosen for our escape was the captors chosen bathroom and one had to relieve himself—badly. In a plastic bottle, isn't that cute? Not! And if it could get any worse, he was pissing right in front of the grate we were stuck in—totally not cool. Part of me secretly wanted the guy to fall forward and get stuck in the water bottle as a form of karma, but fate would not grant me that, which may have actually been a good thing because if the aforementioned 'manhood' had gotten caught, I most definitely would not have been able to contain my laughter and that would have screwed us all over. Pardon the pun.

We needed a diversion, and fast.

_Max?_ Fang's voice chimed into my head at the perfect moment. _Max, you there? I'm where you told me to meet you but I don't see you._

_Fang, I need a diversion. Can you help, without getting arrested? _I had to ad the last part because lord knows the boy could cause trouble—lot's of it. I could almost see him snickering in my head.

_But of course. You do remember who you're talking to right?_ Was his snarky reply.

_Oh yes, all to well. All to well. _ Was my only reply.


End file.
